


Tis the day before the party

by Stacks_of_Books



Series: Tis the day before [10]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacks_of_Books/pseuds/Stacks_of_Books
Summary: A slow burn from Thanksgiving to Labor day. 10th in the series.





	Tis the day before the party

“So what?”  
  
“So what Cassidy?” Miranda looked up from the book. “If you’re going to waltz into my study, you need to say more than what.”  
  
Cassidy rolled her eyes. “So, how did today go? With the groveling?”  
  
“I…” Miranda turned her attention back to the book. “It’s not going to work.”  
  
“What? Of course it is!” Cassidy spun in place and walked towards the doorway. “CAR!” She yelled into the foyer.  
  
“Please stop yelling. You’re 18. You don’t need to bellow.”  
  
“Sorry mom,” Cassidy answered sheepishly.  
  
"WHAT?” Caroline’s voice filtered from downstairs.  
  
“It’s like I’m talking to myself,” Miranda muttered.  
  
Caroline appeared a moment later. “What?”  
  
“Stop yelling.”  
  
“Sorry.” Caroline started to apologize. “Did you call me down here to tell me to stop yelling?”  
  
“I did not call you down here at all.” Miranda flipped the page and applied a new post-it note to the page.  
  
“Okayyy.” Caroline looked between her mother and sister.  
  
Cassidy rolled her eyes again and huffed out an exasperated sound. “Mom’s giving up?”  
  
“What?” Caroline looked rapidly between her sister and mom. “What happened to the plan?”  
She shrugged and then turned to watch their mother.  
  
Miranda kept working for a moment longer but finally answered. “It didn’t work.”  
  
“Mom,” Caroline moved to the sofa, while Cassidy draped herself over the chair nearest to the desk. “What didn’t work exactly?”  
  
Miranda didn’t answer.  
  
“Okay, so she got back into town this week.”  
  
Miranda nodded.  
  
“And you…”  
  
“And I said I was sorry.”  
  
“You…”Caroline tilted her head, “said you were sorry?”  
  
Twin blushes appeared on Miranda’s cheeks as she nodded.  
  
“Like how?” Cassidy asked.  
  
“I…” Miranda stuttered, “sent an email.”  
  
“An email?” Caroline whispered in shock.  
  
“That wasn’t the plan.” Cassidy stood up from the chair. “What happened to the plan?”  
  
“Girls, what’s done is done. I think it’s time we dropped this.” Miranda nodded to herself.  
  
“No,” Caroline said, surprising both her sister and mother. “No we are not dropping this. We told you that you needed to apologize.”  
  
“Which I did.” Miranda defended herself.  
  
“No you sent an email, which means less than nothing.”  
  
“I think…”  
  
“No, no we aren’t going to watch you throw away your best chance at happiness. What was the plan?”  
  
“Girls,” Miranda stood. “It’s not that easy.”  
  
“It’s not supposed to be.” Caroline watched as Miranda started to pace.  
  
“I’ve never…”  
  
“We know.” Caroline said gently.  
  
“Which is why we spent two weeks talking with you.” Cassidy moved over to the sofa and sat down. She rubbed her palms over her face.  
  
“The plan; first apologize,” Cassidy held up her hand to stop Miranda from speaking, “in person.”  
  
“Then,” Caroline took over, “Tell her why you hurt her. Explain how you…”  
  
“Were foolish and scared,” Cassidy offered.  
  
“Basically yeah,” Caroline agreed. “Then work at making it right.”  
  
“Then you have to promise not to do it again,” Cassidy took over.  
  
“Girls,” Miranda stopped pacing and abruptly sat. “I think I made it worse.”  
  
“Well you didn’t make it better, that’s for sure.” Caroline pinched her sister. “Oww. Sorry mom.”  
  
“Okay so you need to see her outside of work.” Caroline tried to think about how to make that happen.  
  
“Darling,” Miranda sighed, “I don’t think that’s possible.”  
  
“Well talking to her at work puts you into a weird dynamic you said.” Cassidy added.  
  
“And inviting her to dinner is not going to work because you broke her heart and no one wants to keep having their hearts broken.”  
  
Miranda stood. “Girls you’ve come to the same conclusion that I came to today. I can’t make her listen to me at work because it’s personal and I can’t get her to meet me after work because I hurt her and she doesn’t want anything to do with me.” She bent down and kissed the tops of their heads. “I love you both and thank you for trying but this wasn’t meant to be. Goodnight darlings. Don’t stay up too late, even if it is summer.” With a sigh Miranda left her study. Andréa would be at Runway for 2 more weeks and then gone. There was nothing she could do at this point.  
 

  
  
“We have to do something.” Cassidy waited until they heard their mother’s bedroom door close.  
  
 “I think we need help.” Caroline said, taking out her phone.  
  
“Who?” Cassidy asked.  
  
“Nigel, who else.” Caroline sent Nigel a quick text.  
  
 

  
  
Hi. Need help. Meet tomorrow?  
A moment later there was a ping.  
I have a full day tomorrow but can swing a late lunch at the café around the corner.  
The salad place? 1?  
Yes and 1 is fine. Does your mother know?  
No. Maybe not a good idea to tell her yet.  
Ok. See you tomorrow.

 

  
   
“Alright, so we have a plan.” Caroline tucked her phone away.  
  
“We do?” Cass asked.  
  
“Well we have part of a plan. I think between us and Nigel we will come up with something.”  
   
 

  
  
“So what is so important we needed to have lunch and hide it from your mother?” Nigel greeted them as he sat down at the table.  
A waitress hurried over with water. Cassidy looked over the menu.  
  
“Andy.” Caroline said.  
  
“What about Andy?” Nigel put his menu aside. “I don’t know why I bother to read it every time. I just get the same thing.”  
  
“Me too.” Caroline’s menu laid abandoned on the table.  
  
“Well I’m getting the Asparagus Tahini.”  
  
“You always get that Cass.”  
  
“What? No I don’t. Last time I got the Chipotle Cobb.”¨  
  
“Which you didn’t like.” Caroline sipped at her water.  
  
“Oh, yeah, that’s true.”  
  
“Fascinating girls but again, what do you want?” Nigel polished his glasses. He had a mountain of work and eventually Miranda  _would_    
notice he was missing.  
  
The waitress reappeared, took their orders, and scooped up the menus before bustling off to her other tables.  
  
“Right, so Andy loves mom.” Caroline began. Nigel choked on his water.  
  
When he could breathe again, he wheezed out a weak “what”.  
  
Cassidy rolled her eyes, “and mom loves Andy.”  
  
Nigel sipped slowly this time as he looked at the girls. “And you want my help in breaking them up?” He asked cautiously.  
  
“What? No” Cassidy vehemently denied.  
  
“No, mom already did that anyway. We need your help getting them together.”  
  
Their salads arrived and they all took a moment to eat.  
  
“I think,” Nigel began after he had eaten half of his salad, “I need you to start from the beginning and then explain what you want  before I agree to help you.”  
  
Caroline and Cassidy looked at each other. Cass tilted her head and shrugged; she didn’t want to explain. Caroline rolled her eyes, losing their silent conversation and then put her fork down while Cassidy returned to eating.  
  
“Right so, from the beginning,” Caroline paused and thought about how to explain the long looks and soft smiles. Or the times she would catch her mom’s and Andy’s eyes locked on one another across the room. Caroline thought of how to explain that Andy was the one mom called when Patricia died. That she had seen mom grab her hand and hold it with such force, like Andy was the only thing keeping her tethered to the earth. That only recently, Andy had been coming for family dinners and sometimes late at night she would hear her mother speak softly on the phone with her and not about work. She thought of the soft “hmm”s and light laughter that would trickle from the study into the open foyer late at night. How her mom would hum as she got ready the next day after talking to Andy late at night.  In the end though,  Caroline realized those moments weren’t hers to share, so she said “I think Andy’s been in love with mom for ages but recently mom has admitted to loving her too. I’m,” Cassidy cleared her throat, “we,” Caroline amended, “aren’t sure what has been happening these last few months but something has.”

  
She sipped her water before continuing. “We do know that something happened in June. Andy was happy and excited one day and then the next thing we knew she was quitting Runway and promised to keep in touch.”  
  
“Tell him about the Hampton’s” Cassidy interrupted.  
  
“Right, mom took us out to the Hampton’s a week ago.”  
  
“I remember.” Nigel sat back in his chair.  
  
“Well, mom admitted that she broke Andy’s heart and that she was wrong. That she made a mistake.”  
  
At that, Nigel sat up straight. “What?”  
  
“Yeah. So we helped her plan out a way to grovel and get Andy back.”  
  
“But,” Cass took over letting Caroline return to her food, “she sort of screwed that up and sent her an email saying sorry.”  
  
“There’s nothing wrong with an email,” Nigel defended.  
  
“Not in general but knowing mom it was probably just ‘I’m sorry. Roy will pick you up at 6.’”  
  
Nigel winced.  
  
“Exactly.” Caroline pushed her plate aside. “So now Andy is refusing to talk to mom about anything not work related and Mom has given up.”  
  
“We need to parent trap them, Nigel. That’s where you come in.”  
  
“What do you mean  _we_?” Nigel polished his glasses. That did explain Andy’s melancholy and the sudden job change. “You know your   
mother will fire me if it doesn’t work.”  
  
“We thought about that.”  
  
“ _We_  did?” Cassidy interrupted.  
  
“I thought about that,” Caroline rolled her eyes again. “We’ll deal with mom, you just get Andy there.”  
  
“And where is  _there_?” Nigel leaned forward.  
  
“That’s the next problem. We can’t trap them on a boat.”  
  
“Like the movie?” Nigel asked.  
  
“Right or recreate their first date like they did in the Haley Mills version.” Caroline agreed.  
  
“We thought about renting a hotel room.” Cassidy added.  
  
“But why would they show up to a hotel room?” Caroline questioned.  
  
“So, those are ideas that won’t work. What will?” Nigel decided he would happily help.  
  
“I don’t know.” Caroline answered.  
  
“It needs to be on a Friday.” Cass said suddenly. They turned to look at her.  
  
“Why?” Caroline asked.  
  
“Well, it will take mom sometime to calm down once she realizes she’s trapped and if Andy really is angry with mom it may take her sometime to before she will listen to anything mom has to say.”  
  
Caroline and Nigel found themselves nodding along.  
  
“How about a going away party?” Cass asked.  
  
“No, too many people,” Nigel started to explain.  
  
“No,” Cass hurried along, “No, you tell Andy it’s a going away party. Then you get her there. We’ll have to figure out something else for mom.”  
  
“Maybe not,” Nigel sat back as the waitress reappeared and cleared the table. They waited a moment more before leaning back in. “If Miranda really is sorry and hears that Andy wants her to come to the going away party, she would show up.”  
  
“Okay, yeah,” Caroline nodded, “but…”  
  
“We need a place to lock them in for at least 24 hours.” Cassidy added.  
  
Caroline nodded again, “So it needs a kitchen, maybe not a full sized,”  
  
“No, a full sized kitchen,” Cass quickly added. “If it goes well, mom can cook for her. That’s pretty romantic right?”  
  
Nigel smiled and agreed. “I know a place. It’s a converted studio. It has a full sized kitchen and a bathroom.”  
  
“But no bedroom right?” Caroline asked.  
  
“Does it need one?” Cass turned towards her sister.  
  
“No, if it has a bedroom one of them could hide in there instead of talking. Better if it’s just an open space.”  
  
Nigel tilted his head and thought about the space. It was a large room with a full kitchen and breakfast bar to the side. The entire place had just been renovated. The designer was set to move in a few weeks. “It’s perfect. The designer is a friend of mine and has a soft spot for   
Andy. He won’t mind us using it over the weekend.”  
  
“It can’t be this weekend.” Caroline said.  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Mom wouldn’t be able to make it she…”  
  
“Has that dinner.” Cassidy finished. “I forgot about that.”  
  
“It should still be okay. Milo is in Italy for the next month and isn’t using the space yet.”  
  
“Okay so we have a place.” They all nodded.  
  
“And Nigel will bring Andy. How will we let mom know about the party?” Caroline waited for someone to say something.  
  
“Girls, I think we need to bring in Emily?”  
  
“What!?” Cassidy exclaimed. “No way. She hates Andy and will tell mom.”  
  
“She doesn’t hate Andy. They’re actually good friends. Besides, I need to tell her about the party in front of Miranda’s office so it doesn’t seem odd that no one else is talking about it. That way when I mention that Andy wants Miranda to show up later she isn’t suspicious.”  
  
“Yeah, that’s smart.” Cassidy agreed.  
  
“Thanks, that’s why they pay me the big bucks.”  
  
“Well Mister big bucks, I just thought of a problem,” Caroline said.  
  
Nigel hiked an eyebrow and waited.  
  
“Cell phones, as in how do we stop them from calling for help.”  
  
“Actually, I have a plan for that.” Cass said with a smile. “Nigel you have to get Andy’s cell. Leave mom’s cell up to me.”  
  
“Okay so we have a plan. Nigel will handle the setting up of the studio.” Caroline turned to Nigel, “it needs enough food for the weekend.”  
  
“Make sure there is stuff to make pancakes, real syrup and bacon…oh and lots of coffee,” Cassidy added. “Mom makes really good pancakes.”  
  
“Maybe there should be…some books too. I mean if we lock them in there for a weekend, they need something to do.”  
Nigel smiled, if all went to plan, they would have plenty to do, but books were a nice thought.  
  
“So the 3 rd of August?” Caroline opened her phone and started typing.  
  
“Wait I thought Andy was leaving at the end of July.” Cassidy also opened her phone.  
  
“End of the month, yes but print deadline is on the 2nd so Andy stayed to finish off the October issue. Thank God September had been just about finished when this blew up. It was bad enough that your mother didn’t attend the Haute Couture shows this year but if we had lost Andy before September’s issue had been finished,” Nigel shuddered, “it would have been chaos.”  
  
“Mom says it’s always chaos,” Caroline said.  
  
Nigel pulled out his wallet and signaled for the check. “Controlled chaos, maybe. I need to get back to work. I’ll let you know how it’s going.”  
  
Caroline reached for her wallet.  
  
“I’ll get it this time.” Nigel motioned to put her wallet away. “Bye girls.”  
  
“Bye Nigel.” They both chimed together.  
 

  
  
“So that was easy.” Cassidy said as the gathered their things and left the restaurant.  
  
“I think planning is the easy part.” Caroline offered as they slid into a cab.  
  
Both girls fell silent as they thought about what they needed to do next.  
   
   
 

  
  
“Has he called?” Cassidy stuck her head through the doorway of Caroline’s room. Caroline sat on her bed reading.  
  
“No.” She turned the page.  
  
“Should we call him?”  
  
“No.” Caroline sighed.  
  
“What if…”  
  
Caroline waved in Cass and closed her book. “It won’t go faster if we bother him all the time, besides I think mom is…”  
  
“Being a raving bi…”  
  
“Running them ragged,” Caroline stopped her sister from saying more. It had been a terrible week, both at home and from the look of things, at the office. Their mom hadn’t made it home for a single dinner. Caroline was also worried but decided to trust Nigel. “The Party” was a week away so there was still time. At that moment Caroline’s phone chirped. She opened the message and a smile broke out on her face. “He did it.”  
  
“He did.”  
  
“Yeah, well,” she skimmed the text, “ he said he was talking about it with Emily in the front office, which caused mom to…well he says she didn’t take kindly to him gossiping like a little school girl and that if she wanted to be surrounded by children, she would have taken a job in a daycare.”  
  
“Wow, harsh.”  
  
“Mom.” Caroline shrugged as if that said it all. She skimmed over the rest of the text. “He said he’ll mention it to her Monday.”  
  
“That’s only 4 days before the “party”.”  
  
“It’s probably better to give mom as little time as possible to change her mind.”  
  
Cass nodded, “I guess.”  
  
“When she says yes, Nigel says he’ll have everything set. He says that the studio can be ready by noon on Friday. Food delivered and,” Caroline raised her eyebrows in surprise, “catering in place by 7. He says every good production needs quality props. We need to text when we’re on our way. He wants to time it so Mom gets there right after Andy.”  
  
“I’m a little nervous,” Cassidy said as she plucked at the quilt on Caroline’s bed. “What happens if this doesn’t work?”  
  
“Then it doesn’t work and mom is no worse off than before. I’m nervous about you switching mom’s phone.”  
Cass shrugged. “I have it covered.” Seeing her sister’s doubtful face, she rolled her eyes. “Really. Are you ready for us to do our part?”  
  
“Sure. Mom should be home soon. Will you call dad?”

  
  
Cassidy left to get her phone. Caroline lay back on her bed. Cass would ask their father if they could visit next weekend which of course he would say yes. That left mom completely free on Friday during the “party”.  They had decided that they should get Roy to drive them to dad’s but only after mom got dropped off. Cass needed the car ride to do whatever she was going to do.  
This would be their only chance to get them together because in a little over a month, they were both off to school and Andy would be gone.  
   
 

  
  
The week passed in nervous anticipation. Finally on Friday morning Caroline woke to a text from Nigel. Miranda had announced that she attended the party. Actually the text said that Miranda called Nigel at 4 am to tell him she would attend. God, why couldn’t mom just…she sighed before hauling herself out of bed. She knocked on Cass’s door before pushing it open. Cass was still sleeping. Caroline looked at her watch. It was a little after 9.  
  
“Wake up Cass.”  
  
“Mmm.”  
  
“Cass,” Caroline reached out to shake her sister awake.  
  
“What?” She said, slowly opening her eyes before yawning. “God, what’s you damage Heather? I’m sleeping.” She closed her eyes again.  
  
Caroline rolled her eyes before shoving her sister’s shoulder. “Mom said she’s going to the party.”  
  
“I thought she had already said yes.” Cassidy yawned again.  
  
“No, she waited until this morning to confirm.”  
  
“You didn’t tell me that.” Cass opened one eye.  
  
“I didn’t want to worry you.”  
  
“Fine, can I go back to sleep? We aren’t going to dad’s until 8.”  
  
She huffed out a sigh, “Fine.”  
  
At least everything was on schedule she thought as she closed Cass’s door.  
 

  
  
  
At 6:30 Miranda swept into the house. She needed to change into something else. Something understated but not bland. No, she needed to make Andréa remember her. She had tried to apologize. She had tried to find time to talk with her but she was coldly rebuffed. Her daughter’s plan couldn’t work if she never had a chance to apologize correctly. Miranda could admit the email wasn’t the right way to do it, but at the time she just panicked. She had planned to apologize again, later after Roy picked her up, but Andréa flat out refused to talk with her after reading the email. Miranda looked over her wardrobe. Black slacks were fine. She just needed a different shirt and jacket. She thumbed through her hangers before deciding on a sheer black button down blouse. She looked at her pants and decided to go ahead and change those. She selected a burgundy wrap skirt with a wide silk belted waistline. Satisfied she grabbed a thin jacket. She rushed into the bathroom and touched up her makeup. As she left her room and hurried down to meet Roy, she ran into her daughter’s.  
  
“Hi, we’re meeting dad soon. Can we have Roy drop us off at his office?”  
  
“Darlings,” she kissed both of their cheeks, “I’m off to a,” Miranda stumbled over what to call it, “function and Roy is driving. Can’t your father pick you up?” Miranda looked into the hallway mirror to check her appearance once more, missing the smirks on her daughter’s faces.  
  
“He’s in a meeting.” Caroline said.  
  
“Besides, we’ll ride with you and then Roy can drop us off before heading back to pick you up.” Cassidy offered.  
  
“Pick me up?” Miranda asked confusedly.  
  
“Of course, “Caroline answered. “Everyone knows you never stay more than 15 minutes at a function.”  
  
Miranda felt a blush burn on her cheeks. She hadn’t planned on leaving so quickly but if Andréa didn’t want to see her, even if Nigel said she did, it would be smart to have Roy waiting. “Acceptable.” Miranda nodded and they all headed out.  
  
“That’s a killer shirt mom.” Cassidy said before sliding into the car.  
  
“Thank you dear.”  
  
  
The ride to the party was nerve racking. Her daughters chatted while she looked out the window. When they were almost there she heard   
Cassidy utter, “Fuck.”  
  
“Cassidy Anne.”  
  
“Sorry mom. I,” She puffed up her cheeks before sighing, “forgot to charge my phone. Can I use yours really quick?”  
  
“It can’t wait?”  
  
“No I was texting Dad.”  
  
“Use your sister’s.”  
  
Cass looked over at Caroline. Caroline realized that this was the moment. “It’s in my bag, in the trunk.”  
  
Cass turned back to her mother. “Fine, but hurry we are almost here.”  
  
Cass sent a text and then dropped it in her mother’s purse just as Roy pulled up to curb. “Have fun mom.”  
  
“Be good for your father.” She leaned forward and kissed each of them good bye. “Roy I’ll call for you when I’m ready to leave.  
  
Roy nodded as he shut the door behind Miranda. He waited a moment until she made it into the building and then returned to take the girls to their father’s office.  
  
“So?” Caroline asked.  
  
Cass held up a phone. “Got it.”  
  
“What about the phone you gave mom?”  
  
“Prop from my friend’s theater group.”  
  
Caroline smiled widely.  
  
Cass opened her mom’s phone and quickly typed out a message.  
  
She leaned back. “I hope this works,” she said while looking at her sister.  
  
“Me too,” Caroline said back, grabbing hold of her sister’s hand.  
  


A second later Roy’s phone pinged with a message. “After you drop off the girls you are free to go home. I won’t need you until Monday.”  
   
   
 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is just the first part of 2. I will post the next part in 24 hours. And the last chapter will be called Tis the day before Labor day and be up before Monday. Please leave any feedback. Let me know if there is a loose end of something you want to see included in the final bits.
> 
> Anyone reading my other story; I’m massively overdue for an update. All I can say is the chapter I’m working on has been rewritten twice and I’m still unhappy.


End file.
